The Seven Deadly Sins
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: Each member of the Host Club gets paired up with a deadly sin.
1. Gluttony

Gluttony-Honey

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Just having come from training at the dojo, Honey sat on the living room couch, exhausted. After resting for a few minutes, he proceeded to make his way to the showers and rinsed himself of the dirt and sweat that had been accumulated during training that day. Putting on his pajamas, he realized that he was hungry, and went downstairs to the kitchens for a snack. He saw one of the butlers and motioned him to come forward.

"Jacques!" Honey called to the butler.

"Yes, young master, what is it?"

"Have the cook bring me all of the best desserts please!" he smiled childishly up at his butler, "I'm really hungry and I've had a long day of training" he said, rubbing his eyes sleepily for effect.

"Yes, sir, right away sir!" the butler confirmed before rushing off.

The butler, quick to carry out his request, left to go tell the cook to bring out his finest pastries and take them to the dining room table, where Master Honey was waiting for them. The cook, obviously alarmed and upset at the butler's sudden request, yelled a few curse words at him before hurrying to get the pastries in the oven and ready quickly.

Five minutes later, the dining table in front of Honey was filled with all the delicious pastries he had been waiting for. Strawberry cake, cream puffs, chocolate mousse and other delectable desserts entered the petite boy's mouth at an alarming rate. The butlers, as usual, became concerned at how fast he was eating and sent for the nurse to come down and watch him.

Obediently, she stood for hours, waiting for the young man to finish his meal.

About 3 hours later, Honey could be seen stuffing the last piece of strawberry cheesecake in his mouth, and sighing in delight at his sugary bloated self.


	2. Lust

Lust-Tamaki

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Tamaki was in the dressing room, trying on the newest host club costume. They were going to be a Royal family and Tamaki, naturally, was King. His costume was gold tights, and a long royal blue robe that brought out the color of his eyes.

Checking himself out in the mirror, Tamaki sighed contentedly. He loved the host club. Not just the members but also everything about it. He loved how rich he felt, he loved the great food they always ordered, he loved the many events they held, but most of all, he loved the women.

So many young females came to the host club, and so many designated him simply because he spoiled them silly with all his sweet words and actions. Around him, they felt like a queen, even though this week, it would be Kyouya who was playing the Queen.

It was known that Tamaki was a good guy, but he took a little bit too much pleasure into his job. There were so many women, all ready to be taken advantage of and while he was a good guy, he wasn't necessarily going to pass up an opportunity to make them feel woozy and special around him.

He loved the way they always acted so lady-like, wearing dresses and sipping tea all the time. He loved the way they always had their hair in intricate curls or up-do's. He loved the way their eyes sparkled in the sun to the point of nearly tearing up when they were looking at him. He loved those expensive dresses they wore to all the parties. The thing he loved most though, was how easily they fell in love with him.


	3. Greed

Greed-Kyouya

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Kyouya sighed and massaged his temples. Sometimes he hated being the accountant for the host club. Sure, he got to manage everything which satisfied the control freak in him, but he couldn't be oblivious to how much all their expenses added up to.

Truth be told, while the host club was very popular, a lot more money went out than came in. Even though they were nowhere near debt, Kyouya felt as though he had to have more. He had to have everything and more. He didn't just want everything, no, he needed everything.

For him, it wasn't good enough to have a few thousands extra in the bank; he had to have a few millions. It was never enough to just be good, he had to be the best. Best dressed, best in academics, best in sports, best in courting women. He couldn't just be good or average. It had to be best or he was worthless.

Money. Another thing Kyouya loved having so much of. He was not stupid and not oblivious. He knew that so many people in Japan couldn't afford to even pay the rent for their apartment, or have enough money to feed their families a proper meal. Something inside him though made him feel no pity, no mercy towards these people. While he and his family owned so much and had so much money, for him it was never enough. He could give away to charities and needy families but something inside him cringed at the thought of seeing a lower amount of money in the bank. Of course it would be back to its usual rate in a week or so, but why should it stay the same when there could be so much more?

Academics and work. Two other things that Kyouya had to be the best in. Every time he saw a 90 on an exam or test, he mentally hit himself. It wasn't good enough! It was only 90! Why wasn't it 100, or 101?

Thinking more about this, he realized what was wrong with him. He was too greedy. He wanted to have everything for himself, to be able to prove that he was better than others. If greed was all it would take, then he'd be damned if he wasn't going to remain greedy.

Looking back down at the accounting word he'd been doing absent-mindedly, he smirked happily upon seeing that there was another extra 5,000 in the host club's account.


	4. Wrath

Wrath-Mori

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Everyone knew Mori as the forgiving person, the caring but quiet person. At least, that's how he was portrayed in the host club. Outside of that, he was still quiet and caring, but he had a wilder side, a street fighter side.

It was commonly known in his neighborhood that it was horribly detrimental to your health to speak badly of the reigning national kendo champion. He would find you, and he would hurt you when he did.

Currently, Mori had just finished tracking down someone who wished to challenge him. They thought that they were so much better than him. But they hadn't challenged him to a kendo match, they wanted to street fight with him, to prove to everyone that they could beat the great Takashi Morinozuka.

As always, Mori had accepted the challenge and in fact, greeted it with an air of harsh confidence. The two young men across from each other began their battle in the most common way, by shooting death glares at each other. After the initial staring match had ceased, both took a more aggressive, fighting stance, and the real battle began.

The other guy, a young man from Mori's neighborhood by the name of Hiro, made the first move by throwing a punch that Mori easily blocked. Giving a small grunt of effort, Mori threw back his leg, and dealt a crushing blow to Hiro's head.

Hiro, now dizzy and nearly unconscious, stumbled to regain what little stamina he had left. After his vision was no longer blurred, in an act of fury, he drew back his fists and combined them into one mass attack on Mori's abdomen. Grunting a little from the pain, Mori temporarily keeled over, before landing yet another extraordinary blow to Hiro's face.

The battle continued on like this, and the longer it went on; the more people seemed to gather around the two boys, watching in awe at the fight that was going on. It seemed that many people had gotten wind of Hiro's little challenge, and they'd come to watch and decide whether Hiro was a brilliant fighter, or an insane person. After a while, it became apparent that it was the latter. With every blow that Mori dealt, Hiro's confidence seemed to transform into fear. He knew that he was going to lose; he just hoped he hadn't involuntarily committed suicide by fighting Mori. For five more minutes the fight dragged on, before Mori decided that it had been enough, and in one swift motion, finished Hiro with an uppercut.

As soon as Hiro fell to the ground, his friends came and dragged him away. When they were sure that they'd put him out of harm's way, the five friends began to advance on Mori. Mori was completely appalled and enraged. This was a complete disgrace to the fighting spirit. A 5-on-1 match was hardly fair, even though he was certain that he could beat those punks. Feeling the familiar flow of adrenaline course through his body, fueled by rage, Mori once again took a fighting stance, ready to take on those punks who had insulted the spirit of street fighting.

They tried to attack him all at once, unaware of his ability to block attacks and strike at the same time, as well as his world-renowned peripheral vision that made him a very difficult opponent to defeat. Sometimes, he landed blows on his own, other times it was as simple as moving out of the way so that they'd attack each other, dealing friendly fire. His agility and amazing strategy, as well as the rage he had, left Hiro's friends completely dumbfounded. It was almost as if Mori was a super-being, someone not human.

Seeing the looks on their faces, Mori knew it was over. But still he wondered, why did he get like this when he fought? Rage was a very rare feeling for Mori, who was always the calm yet deadly one. And why was it that he only got worked up when he was fighting? Even if one of his friends were in danger or hurt, he never felt the same rage that he did when he was in combat with someone, whether it be on the streets or in a tournament, the same form of rage never appeared. 'Hnn,' Mori thought, having temporarily forgotten that he was in a fight, 'here they come.'

Grunting, Mori threw one of the guys onto the floor, knocking him unconscious. He'd have to think about controlling his anger another day.


	5. Envy

Envy-Hikaru

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

He felt it when someone liked Kaoru more as a host than him. He felt it when he saw his brother or any other guy talking to Haruhi. He felt it when Tamaki got the largest pile of chocolates on Valentine's Day.

Envy. Jealousy. Call it what you want, but it was evident that Hikaru possessed it.

Every time that the twins were designated as hosts by the females at Ouran and it seemed like Kaoru was getting more attention, a sudden surge of envy and something resembling anger surged through Hikaru and his golden eyes flashed a wicked green, before he went over to hog back the spotlight. At first, Hikaru thought he just liked the attention, or that he didn't want the females to see Kaoru without Hikaru by his side. But then it kept happening, and he wondered why. It wasn't like it was a bad thing that Kaoru was getting attention, and sometimes, Hikaru liked to have a little alone time while his brother took the spotlight but most of the time when it happened, he felt almost as if he were in a competition with Kaoru. A competition he couldn't lose.

And then any time one of the host club members talked to Haruhi and she seemed mildly interested, again, Hikaru would get that surge of negative energy coursing through him, and he would go into his own inner mind theatre where he would be torturing all the guys who even gave Haruhi a second glance.

Throughout the year though, he and Kaoru had gotten closer to her, close enough to be best friends, and he took immense pride in that. From best friend to boyfriend wasn't that big a step, he thought with a grin on his face. The worst guy in his opinion had been that Arai boy who showed up at the hotel Haruhi was working at, bringing with him melons. Haruhi and Arai had seemed too chummy for Hikaru's liking, and he'd even let loose his emotions that day, making Haruhi slap him. She had thought that he had been acting like a jerk, and deserved some punishment. Hikaru didn't think that he had ever felt worse in his entire life. All he'd wanted to do was to be able to make her smile and talk to her as friendly as Arai had done!

And then, when Kasanoba or whatever his name was, came around, and Haruhi, being the overly nice person she was, had tried to befriend him, the guy had gone and fallen for her! What the hell? He had wanted to beat the guy up but knew that with his skinny build, he stood no chance and it was basically just a death wish. Still, he could shoot daggers from across the room if he ever felt like killing the guy.

When Valentine's Day came around, he could also anonymously threaten anyone who sent Haruhi a card or box of chocolates, minus Kyouya, Honey, Mori and Kaoru of course, who would either kill him or would torture him, or would just wonder what the heck was going on with his dear brother.

Oh yes, Valentine's Day, another day Hikaru's envy was unleashed for Valentine's Day meant oodles and oodles of cards, gifts, and assorted truffles or chocolates for the hosts. Each female would give their designated host their gift or card, and the host club had a fairly even number of designations per member, so it should have been pretty even in the "reaping of rewards" as Tamaki called it, but somehow, there was always an unfair number.

Tamaki, always, and Hikaru meant ALWAYS, got the most gifts by far. Even Kyouya, who could have purchased gifts for all of them, purchased only one for Tamaki who apparently, was the reason they were raking in so much money. Tamaki on the other hand, had so many boxes of truffles and fine chocolates that he took only one from each box before he tossed the remains to Kyouya to sell or to Honey to eat. Mori got many gifts as well, at least, more than Hikaru, and Hikaru could not have been more outraged. Mori was somewhat his friend, but this was entirely inexcusable! How could it happen?

Mori hardly did anything, and he hardly ever spoke! Why, all he really had to do was wipe Honey's mouth with a napkin ever few months or so and he was guaranteed another hundred designations! This was outrageous, unacceptable! Hikaru had to work hard for all the gifts he earned! There was a twincest act that he had to pull everyday; he didn't get to just sit around wiping a little child-minded 17 year-old's mouth! Either way, this was just contributing to making Hikaru even more envious of the older boy.

He wished that he could be like Mori, whose stoic demeanor was acceptable by the fact that he was tall, incredibly good-looking, and very athletic. Or that he could be more like Honey, who's main job was to keep the cuteness factor of the club to a maximum.

Life could have even been easier as Tamaki, whose romantic French accent had wooed all the ladies, seemingly including even Haruhi.

It seemed that no matter where he went, there was always a reason to be envious. Maybe he just didn't know how to appreciate what he had.

AN: Ok, maybe not the best ending for this chapter, but I was running out of ideas!


	6. Sloth

Sloth-Kaoru

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

Though Kaoru was rich, gorgeous, had tons of girls fawning over him, had a twin brother who loved him so dearly, and was very intelligent, he was terribly unhappy.

First of all, he wasn't sure if he was a favorite anymore, to anyone. He had thought that he had been his mother's favorite, until she got Hikaru more things than she got him. Then, he thought he had been Hikaru's favorite, only he was almost sure now that he would fall out of that category due to a certain new host club member by the name of Haruhi.

And at some time, he had even thought that he had been her favorite host club member because, well, everyone else seemed unfitting for the position. Tamaki had named himself her father, and constantly went around pestering her. Kyouya usually threatened her with the idea of having more debt to pay off. Mori was indeed, a seemingly good candidate for a favorite, what with his protectiveness of her and all, but he seemed too silent for her liking. Honey was much too of a kid, and she'd find him annoying after some time. The only real competition he had was his brother, but Haruhi probably liked him less because he was too in your face. She had always said that Kaoru was the calmer one.

And he had taken pride in that. But now, after having gone on a date with Hikaru, it seemed that the two had become each other's favorite's and he was neither's favorite.

Then of course, there was the fact that everyone seemed to out do him at the host club. Tamaki was "the king", often with the most ladies and he made it seem so effortless how he wooed them with his perfect words and watering eyes. Kyouya was the one with a perfect, cold elegance about him that made girls immediately drawn to him.

Honey only got so many designations because he was so cute and he was always with Mori, who was tall, dark and handsome, and easily attracted females without so much as uttering a single syllable. Hikaru, while getting much attention only as a twin, was more favored than Kaoru, for the simple fact that Hikaru was the guy who kept the twincest act going! He was the one who had "control" over Kaoru, and he was the devilish, more interesting one. For god's sake, even Haruhi was more popular with the ladies, and she was one herself!

As if it wasn't enough to be reminded almost everyday, the gods needed to use Valentine's Day to make sure Kaoru knew just how pathetic he was. He had never been the most popular, and often got the least gifts from the ladies. Not that it really mattered; he didn't care much for the girls at his school.

Well, except for one. Haruhi, when she showed up, appeared as if she was going to be more of a liability than an asset to the Host Club, but she had shaped up and was now competing with Tamaki and Kyouya for highest number of designations! And she was a girl herself for god's sake! Nevertheless, her being in Kaoru and Hikaru's homeroom class had made them become friends with her, as well as the fact that she could tell them apart.

The three had become pretty good friends, and Kaoru for one, was glad to see that the most attention wasn't being given to Tamaki, who had started to call Haruhi his "daughter". Hikaru and Kaoru were also glad that they had someone else besides each other that they felt they could confide in, and someone who they could tease that wouldn't mind it very much.

It was all great and the three seemed to be getting more and more inseparable. That was until Hikaru got it in his head that he had developed a crush on Haruhi. That was about the time that Kaoru was almost sure their friendship would be broken, especially after the 'date' the two went on.

And of course, Kaoru was always the one to listen to Hikaru ranting angrily about the boys that looked at Haruhi, or how she wasn't spending enough time with them. Hikaru was always going to Kaoru with his problems, as were others from the host club, considering Kaoru to be one of the wiser ones and had the most empathy.

But now Kaoru realized that he didn't really have anyone to turn to. Sure, he had his twin, but Hikaru wasn't so big on understanding his feelings, or would play some stupid prank to try to get the problem off Kaoru's mind, much to his dismay.

These thoughts were getting too consuming for his own liking. Kaoru realized he didn't like or understand much of what was going on in his world these days, and if there was one thing he hated, it was not understanding something. He realized how little he actually knew about everyone he cared about, and how little he knew about anything. It was strange to wake up almost everyday and question why you were here or what was going on. He hated this feeling almost as much as he hated the problems he had to face.

But in all fairness, he thought, were they really problems? Or was he just another spoiled rich kid whining about nothing?

Regardless, the fact of the matter was he didn't know much.

But if there was one thing Kaoru knew, it was this; there's always a reason to not feel good enough.

AN: Ok, that was Kaoru's! Now, the last one, Haruhi's will be put up soon! I'm sure you can guess hers by now!


	7. Pride

Pride-Haruhi

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this story!

* * *

Pride; it is something every human being possesses. There's nothing wrong with it, until you let it become an overwhelming part of you.

This is what happened to Haruhi Fujioka.

Pride was something she possessed in great amounts, and it had begun to affect her life.

At first, she had just been delighted by her grades and took pride in her accomplishments, but overtime the pride began to consume her and seep in to her personal life as well.

She never asked for help, financially, academically, or just help for everyday life. It wasn't like she considered getting help beneath her or something like that, but her pride wouldn't allow her to ask for help. If she had something she needed to do, like work for money, or do math homework, she would not stop trying on her own until she finally got it. She didn't need help from anyone, nor was she going to ask for help because that was something unnecessary that might eventually lead her to question her ability to do things on her own and how capable she really was.

She also didn't want people around her to think she was just another weak girl. She had seen the girls at Ouran Private Academy and while some were smart, they all had roughly the same personality; rich girls who loved to be helped by boys. No way Haruhi was going to become another girl that boys were convinced couldn't do stuff on her own. Mind you, it wasn't like she was considered a female at Ouran anyway; being part of the host club had made everyone believe that she was in fact, male.

While she'd never admit it, having to be a male had proved to be worth it. The guys weren't treating her as some fragile, mindless girl. She got the same respect from all the guys, and they didn't look at her as if she was a nuisance. She was considered one of the smartest "males" in Ouran, and her big brain made up for her lack of athletic ability.

Her pride also interfered when it came to friendships. Although she didn't really have many friends outside the host club, just a few acquaintances, the problem occurred with them too. When she made a mistake, or did something foolish, she would not apologize to her friends for it because in her mind, she was right, and apologizing was almost the same as admitting she was wrong. Being the sensible young woman she was, she knew that what she did could potentially destroy friendships, but it was a risk she was willing to take.

Then once again it messed up her life when she had gone to the beach with the host club and had gotten into a fight with some guys. She knew that they were bigger and more powerful than she was, but her blood really boiled when they were acting like they were so much better than the girls. And even though she had gotten knocked into the water, it had all been worth it in her mind. Unfortunately, the rest of the host club hadn't seen anything but the danger and foolishness of what she'd done. They had scolded her and even asked her to apologize, but being the proud person she was, didn't think she should be apologizing. After all, that was almost like saying sorry for standing up for those girls and she definitely wasn't sorry for that!

Eventually, she understood that they were just worried about her, and she did end up apologizing, but to this day she couldn't say that she liked having to apologize.

'Like it or not, 'she thought, 'this is who I am, and they'll just have to accept me like this.'

Did I mention Pride goes hand in hand with stubbornness?

* * *

Alright guys! That's it :'(

It was fun while it lasted and I hope that you guys had as much fun reading this as I did writing it!

Thanks to all the readers and my faithful reviewers who checked back when I updated!

You guys are what kept me going! Thank you all:D I hope you'll read some of my other stuff too, and most of all, I hope you liked reading this!

Thanks again guys for all the positive support and feedback!

.:In Darkness Is Light:. ♥


End file.
